All things happened
by debunker
Summary: The events take place during All things. This is a version of what probably made Scully move from Mulder's couch to Mulder's bed that night.


The external light flew into the room through the window blind. It was 2:17. The fan was spinning quietly bringing some air to that immovable hot spring night. Scully gently touched Mulder's shoulder shaking him a little. "Mulder", she called him whispering. He opened one eye and looked at her silhouette in the dark. "Scully, what's up?" "Sorry for waking you up, I could not find the key". "Wanna go?" He sat up in his bed. She shivered a little noticing he was probably wearing nothing but his boxers under the sheets. "Well", she hesitated a moment, "yes, tomorrow we have to start early". He threw the sheets away and stood up searching for the key on his night table. She involuntarily gazed at his naked back and legs while he was browsing through the piles of newspapers, copies of documents and other indefinable stuff. Then he turned back with a grin. "Here's the key", his hand stopped in front of her belly holding the key. She took it with an embarrassed smile. He was standing opposite to her wearing only his striped boxers, his body wrapped up in the low light. He tried to look in her eyes. "You're okay Scully?" He touched her chin lifting it a little bit as she tried to hide her eyes. "Yes… just wanted you to know, all those things I told you yesterday… I did not want them… you know… make you think that I did not know what I was doing". He just smirked a little. "OK, so, good night". She was going to turn and go. But his hand on her elbow stopped her. He pulled her back to him caressing her face with the other hand, looking into her eyes in the glimmering darkness. He could hear her breath, she was so close. "You chose the right path", his voice was deepening, "you know you did". She felt her heart beating in her throat. The moment was too intimate to bear. The reason why she came to his room was that when she woke up alone on the couch, massaging her numb neck, the first thing she felt was fear, the fear of not finding Mulder besides her, the fear of being all by herself in the darkness. She had an urge for seeing him. She stood still for some seconds when she entered the room and saw him sleeping so peacefully. Now that his face was so close to hers she knew she did not want to go, but the doubts still tingled inside her chest. She looked in Mulder's face, his eyes studying her, his mouth slightly opened. She saw his lips moving towards hers as his hand caressed her cheek. The kiss arrived as a wave of heat lifting her stomach, burning over her chest and neck. She could not stop it. That was like a hurricane of heat that swirled around them, his hands over her neck, her shoulders, her back, her waist as he pulled her closer. His hands went under her jacket, untucking her sweater from under her skirt, brushing against her warm back.

She was pressed against his chest hearing his heart beating so loud. He stopped the kiss catching his breath, looking down at her, asking silently if it was ok to keep holding her. He saw her lips flushed, her eyes sparkled. She took a step back and he opened his arms. His heart ached as he watched her go. But she stopped instead and looking straight into his eyes took off her shoes and jacket and put them aside. Then she smiled a bit, brought his hand to her face and gently kissed the palm, then the wrist, then his forearm. He felt desire filling his body and mind. His fantasies of Scully came back and they were real now. He let his hands go down on her body, slowly touching all its parts he had not touched before. Kissing her chin and neck he moved from her lower back to her round buttocks, squeezing him. Then he pulled his hands behind them and lifted Scully from the ground laying her on her back on his bed. He opened her knees making them part and placed himself in the middle making his left palm score under her tight skirt. With the right hand he lifted her sweater kissing her belly as she shivered and arched her back grabbing his hair in that agony of pleasure. He pulled off her sweater leaving her with her black satin bra. His hazel eyes darkened, the look on his face was somewhat savage. She saw his erection rising towards her hips and felt getting so wet under her panties. She could not bear that tension, it was too overwhelming. She closed her eyes, moving her hands over his head as he opened her bra and took it off kissing her breasts and licking her tight nipples. She was moaning and gasping. He took off her skirt stroking her thighs and legs, letting his hand pass in the middle of her hips making her tremble with passion. He felt like everything that was happening was surreal. He thought many times that making love to Scully would be awkward after all those years of pretending he did not want that but it was awesome. They did not need words to explain, they knew each other so well. The physical intimacy was just the continuation of their spiritual one, it was natural and yet breathtaking.

The view of her bare legs as he pulled off her tights and her hips still covered with her black satin panties moving towards him made him so hard. He could not wait any longer. He quickly got rid of his boxers bringing to light his outstanding erection. He could see Scully almost coming at the view of his member. She was breathing spasmodically, her breasts with hard nipples going up and down, her legs open, her arms reaching for him as he freed her of her last piece of clothes. As she felt his mouth on her belly and between her breasts, his fingers between her hips searching for her pleasure button to make her explode, sliding through her warm essence to her core she thought that only if it was possible she might be ovulating that night as she was so wet and hot down there. The tension was becoming delirious. She took his member in hand and started going up and down turning herself even more. She saw Mulder losing control on top of hers, his dick approaching her open vagina, his face getting transformed with passion. She grabbed his ass and her nails got inside his firm flesh, she pushed him towards her opening as much as she could, melting under his lips, their tongues twisted, he lifted her hips entering her, thrusting inside her with a moan, biting her lips, squeezing her butt. Each thrust made her nearly cry with pleasure. An ice mountain between them melted and they were floating in its waters that were running faster and faster. As he increased his tempo she felt myriads of colourful bubbles exploding all over her mind and groaned caught in the storm of her orgasm. He slowed his pace for a second, looking down on her, in her blue eyes, her mouth open, his name on her lips, lowered all his body over hers bringing her legs around his lower back and continued moving inside her rocking the bed. He was kissing her lips, her cheeks, her ears, her neck, murmuring "Scully, Scully, Scully" like a spell. He felt he could not go on for long now, he was too aroused, too happy at that moment. When he knew he was close he lifted himself a little bit on his arms, pushing himself inside her as she grabbed his hair and shaking her with last loaded thrusts before the release. The sensation of him being so hard and big inside her was driving her crazy. She was still full with her previous orgasm when a new one reached its top and that time it was sharp and almost painful, piercing her like a needle, making a tear run down her cheek as she gasped for air. "Aaaaaahhhhhh, aaaahhhhhh". He came right after her, groaning like an animal, pushing hard and quick, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, his entire body shaking. He dropped himself on her trying to cover all her body, feel her entirely, caressing her with his trembling hands, kissing her smiling face. They lay immovable for some minutes, she felt him retracting and their breath turning normal. Then he shifted himself to the right, placing his body opposite to hers and covering them with a sheet. She put her head over his arm, looking at him and brushing through his hair as he smiled at her. Their noses touched, he pulled her closer kissing her now with tenderness and love. They did not need to talk as what had happened between them was more than words and explanations. Embracing her and touching her red hair with his cheek he felt perfectly complete, peace flooding over his mind. She closed her eyes inhaling his warm body scent and they got asleep.


End file.
